Society is becoming increasingly health-conscious. A wide variety of exercise and workouts are now offered to encourage people to stay fit through exercise. As understood herein, while stationary exercise equipment often comes equipped with, data displays for the information of the exerciser, the information is not tailored to the individual and is frequently repetitive and monotonous. As further understood herein, people enjoy listening to music as workout aids but the music typically is whatever is broadcast within a gymnasium or provided on a recording device the user may wear, again being potentially monotonous and unchanging in pattern and beat in a way that is uncoupled from the actual exercise being engaged in. Furthermore, general fitness devices that monitor physical exertion during exercise do not always seem to provide an accurate enough picture of true effort.